What it takes to change the Future(REWRITE)
by KatoGS123
Summary: What happens when Class1-A Class1-B, and others get the chance to see the future? They take it!
1. Prolog

**_Ok! So this is gonna be different than the stories I done before, it'll be similar to a Dragonball fanfic I did once and lost interest in doing, which was mainly cause I didn't have the series at the time to watch it, I might bring it back after I finish Season 9 of DBZ(the last season) but we'll see!_**

**_Anyways since the summary of the story might be long and unable to see it all, here it is!_**

**_What happens when someone with a quirk kidnaps both Class 1-A and Class 1-B, the staff of U.A. and a few minor characters that appear and maybe vanish if they aren't needed anymore offers them to watch both the past and future in order to change things for the better? Watch it! Duh! Takes place right after the Sports festival and just before the internships begin. No ships at this time._**

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

I look around the room with a smirk, "perfect..."

The room was a large room, large enough for two classes, quite a few other people and it was set up like how some college classrooms and most movie theaters are set up like. Rows of chairs and connecting tables going up to the back wall, leaving a good maybe One Hundred or more seating areas.

The front four rows have plaques at each end of the rows saying "Class 1-A and 1-B". The fifth and sixth row's plaques say "U.A. Staff, Parents, Heroes, and Mentors. The seventh and eighth row's say "No one allowed". And the last two row's says Villains and Vigilantes".

On the tables were two things, a note book and a button that has "Dream Food" written on it.

"Now... who shall I bring first..."

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Izuku Midroiya was walking to his classroom when he heard something from behind him.

Turning around, the Hero in training shouted, "Whose there?"

Seeing no one, he enters his classroom expecting to see his classmates but he didn't expect a hole in the ground to open him up and make him fall in.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

When the green haired U.A. student next woke up, he found himself in a movie theater like room with the only doors to the room was the bathrooms, and they were separated, being on opposite sides of the room.

_'Why do I feel like this was made just so Mineta doesn't have a chance to look thru a peep hole...'_

At the end of his thinking, he heard a sneeze. Looking over, he saw his classmates mixed of both 1-A and 1-B students, along with all the faculty members of U.A. and his mom all in a dog pile, out cold, All Might being the only one not in the dog pile, in his small form.

"All Might!" The Hero in training rushes over to the small form of his idol and did the first thing that came to mind...

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

"All Might! Wake up!"

This jolts the wounded hero to wake up and cough up blood while trying to sit up, "ugh... young Midroiya... where are we?"

"I don't know, All Might... I just woke up a few minutes before waking you up just now."

"Now come come... you didn't even bother to ask how or why?"

The sudden voice got the two heroes on edge, "Whose there?"

I slowly allow myself to been seen by the two with a smirk, "hello eighth and ninth users of One for All."

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_I saw the reviews on the first version of the story and I have to first say..._**

**_IM SO SORRY! I haven't been able to sleep lately so it made writing skills weaker, and I ended up writing it as two parts, I hope this is better! Next chapter will be showing Izuku and co watching the first episode of My Hero Academia!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. Episode 1: Izuku’s Origin Story

**_I don't own my Hero Academia!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

I smirk as I watch the two One for All quirk users gasp, All Might bulking up to his hero form while Izuku gets his fingers ready for a One for All powered flicking, "Heh, geez... don't worry, I'm not here to fight."

"How can we be so sure?" Izuku shouts, his mentor All Might agreeing.

"Simple, if I want you dead, i would've killed you when you were sleeping."

That seemed to make them trust me more as they lowered their guard slightly, "so why did you kidnap us, Young man?"

I look at All Might and smirks, "boredom I guess. Being a being like myself is boring, sometimes just watching you mortals isn't enough."

Izuku looks at me with a shocked look, "You're Kami!?"

I smirk and shake my head, "close but no. I'm one of the few beings that has ascended past mortals but weaker than Kami... think of it like that one movie Deadpool, he's the same as me only he chooses to live in his world because it's _more fun than a barrel of pancakes _as he would say."

The two give me a confused look before I say, "oh yeah... they don't have those movies in your world... note to self, future idea, show the world's i govern over other people's like Bone's Video game worlds or J's DC and marvelverses..."

The two look at me confused for a few more minutes before Izuku breaks the silents.

"Wait, do you mean that there are countless people watching me and my friends almost everyday? I mean it makes sense if you think about it as there is no way to know if someone is mutter mutter mutter..."

I stare at the muttering Izuku creeped out, "I didn't realize it was that bad... anyways, I brought you and your friends and family here to watch your world, would you like to watch it?"

This snaps Izuku out of his muttering, "watch our world..? How..?"

All Might, just as confused as his successor, also questions my statement.

"Well... think of it like this... your world to me is an Anime that I can watch, and you Izuku, are the main character, which means that if you and everyone here watches your lives, secrets will be revealed, like One for All for example."

"IM THE MAIN CHARACTER?!" I cover my ears as Izuku flips out.

"Yes, now do you want to watch the story of your world or not?"

"What should we do All Might?" Izuku looks at him.

"Well young Midoriya, One for All is yours now, if you don't mind revealing it, then we can watch it."

I smirk, "just letting you know, some villains will appear to watch this too, but there will only be here to state their comments, and they will be up there," I walk up to the villain sitting area and punches an invisible wall, "they won't be able to attack or break thru this wall, so don't worry about them attacking, also they won't be able to remember any of this so don't worry about them using secrets they learn here against you when I'm done showing them and you guys your show."

Izuku thinks for a second before smiling, "will we remember this?"

"Yes."

"Well watch it!"

"Good, wake everyone up while I go get this all set up."

Izuku and All Might begin to wake up the others, and they instantly regetted it when they woke up Bakugou.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, DEKU!?"

"I'll explain it," I smirk as I watch the explosive quirk user nearly jump out his skin when I spoke, I was putting the finishing touches on the giant TV wall.

"Who the hell are you, you damn extra," Bakugou asked me, setting off explosions in his hands.

"Oh, that's what I forgot to do!" I smirk and press a button on a remote and Bakugou, along with the rest of the class whose quirks didn't change their body shape, color, or in Hagakure's case, invisiblity, lose their quirks, or quirks that were to dangerous to remove without me personally removing it.

"What the hell! Why can't I make my explosions!?"

"I can't make acid anymore either!"

"I can't harden bro!"

"Bro I can't turn into metal!"

"Well at least I won't go brain dead if I use my quirk..."

"Ow! I can't pull my balls off..."

"My ice and fire won't appear..."

"Ok, everyone shut up!" I shout before smirking, "Nezu, it's been to long old friend."

This comment made everyone shocked, even more shocked when the principal replied, "ah yes, Kato, it has been to long, enjoying immortality?"

"Eh, define enjoying."

"Ah yes, I'm sure being a being Whose evolved past even quirk evolution," the mouse then walked up to me, "so why have you come back to this world? I assume you don't want to be a hero again since you said you got bored of it last time you were here."

"Haha no thanks, not after that one villain tried to cut my balls off, I mean sure since I'm near Kami's level of power, I could regenerate them but I'd rather not spend time doing that repeatedly," my casual talking of my privates almost destroyed cause most of the men in the room to cover theirs at the mental image of it, Mineta being the only one crying in fear of not wanting it to happen to him, "I'm here cause I wanna show those of you in this room and others who will appear and disappear over time the future!"

"THATS BULL!" The explosion master shouted before running towards me, in attempt to beat me up.

"Tsk tsk... this is why I hate you at this point of your life Bakugou... your pride will be your downfall," I wave my hand towards him, grabbing his fist with my other hand once he got within my range, **"Hakai..."**

I let go of the Bakugou's fist as he suddenly turns to dust, a look of terror on his face as he completely vanishes.

"Kacchan!/Bakubro!/Bakugou!"

"Now, **Roar of Time!"** I roared and the dust reforms into Bakugou before it gains color.

Once the colors complete, the explosive quirk user gasps for air, "y-you Basturd..."

"Now that you know your place, everyone take a seat and I'll explain everything."

The students and staff of U.A. along with both Izuku's and Bakugou's mothers sat in the rows.

"Now first things first, I would like to tell you all who I am. I am Kato, a being between a mortal and Kami who gets bored every easily. The reason why I brought you all here is because of two reasons, one, I want to help your world from going into darkness, two, I'm bored."

Aizawa was the first to speak, "what do you mean by _going into darkness_?"

I smirk, "I mean that unless Izuku masters his powers soon, your world will fall into villainy."

"What does my son have to do with this?" Inko asks fearfully.

I begin to chuckle, "I won't answer that one because Izuku will answer that soon enough Heheh..."

"Me? I don't know the answer." Izuku explains confused.

"Heh not you Izuku, but at the same time it is you... it's better if I show you, but first, Izuku is it really ok for me to show it, I know your secrets worry you."

"Im sure, if it's to help us save the world, then it has to happen."

I smirk and transforms myself into a mirror image of All Might, my voice even mimicing him, "what dedication! A true mark of a hero!" I then revert back to myself and chuckle, "anyways, what I'm about to show you is your world, more importantly, it's about Izuku here."

"Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked.

"WHY THAT NERD!?" Bakugou shouted before shutting up when he was slapped upside the head by his mother, who was sitting right behind him.

"Don't worry about it," I smirk, "any questions?"

Bakugou stood up on his seat and pointed at me, a rageful glare on his face, "why did you take my quirk!?"

I smirk as he only ask for himself and not others in the room, "Well... I took all but a few people's quirks away, and those people that are in the room right now are Izuku Midoriya, All Might and Aizawa-sensei, along with anyone who I think I won't be able to return their quirks to, like mutant quirks or quirks I don't truly understand, like some of the villains that will appear every so often for example... Tho for you Bakugou I took your quirk away mainly because you are basically a lit fuse that I don't want to deal with while your here, it took a lot of my Godly-like powers just to make you all compatible with this realm I created in my domain for you all to watch this, be thankful I don't go all All Might's United Stated of Smash on your explosive ass," I smirk and make my voice sound like Bakugou, **"you damn ****extra...** Speaking off, All Might, I healed you for while you're here, so I'll need you to prove a point for the next question that will be asked by Momo in a second, which will be "How will we know that the villains won't be able to attack us?" Tooya."

"How will we know that the villains won't be able to attack us?" Momo suddenly widen her eyes, along with everyone who was in the room.

"H-how?" Denki stuttered out, shocked not by his quirk but what just happened.

"To answer that, I have to tell you I'm in charge of watching over what Kami and other beings like me would call the Anime Universes, which your world falls into."

Izuku widen his eyes, "so does that mean to you, we are just a TV show? Or would it be that you watch over us all like Kami does but only focusing on certain worlds with differ...mutter mutter mutter..."

I walk up to Izuku, standing right in front of him before making my hair grow longer and pluck a string out and hold it in front of him, before shouting in a deep heroic All Might like voice, "Eat this."

Me doing that snapped Izuku out of his mutter mode as he started to remember how he got his powers... before running towards the nearest trash bin to hurl.

"Heh I knew that would snap him out of it..."

Everyone but All Might, Nezu, Recovery Girl, and the throwing up Izuku stares at me like a weirdo, "Oi, Shitty God, why'd you tell Deku to eat your hair?"

Shaking my head as my hair reverts to normal, "just making him relive something sooner than later when it's shown on the big screen Heheh you'll understand in a few episodes... anyways... the notebooks are there for you to write down anything, Be it notes, what you would've done differently or what you want to try to prevent, and the Dream Food button, it takes whatever food you imagine in your head and makes it real, best part is, it won't affect your allergies... for example, I'm allergic to peanuts but..." I press the dream button on Izuku's table and a handful of peanuts appear, before I eat them all in one bite, but I'm not affected, "as you can see, nothing is wrong."

Suddenly we hear a squeal followed by me being tackled by a pink haired teen, "your babies are awesome! Where are the blue prints?!"

I begin to chuckle, "I forgot you and Power Loader are here... and sorry, there are none, Kami gave them to me as a gift, it's just a normal button once it leaves my realm, sorry..."

Mei Hatsume shrugs it off before sitting back down, "what's happening again?"

I anime style fall before getting back on my feet and shakes my head, "everyone ready to watch it?"

"What is our world's universe... or in your case, show... called Kato?"

I look over at Kirishima, "My Hero Academia, that manly enough for ya?"

"Hell ya!/So manly!" Kirishima and Testutestu shout.

"All right... oh yeah I forgot... All Might, show them that the villains won't be able to attack us by punching towards the villain seats."

All Might nods and charges One For All in his fist, "UNITED STATES... OF..." he punches the invisible wall before being sent flying back into another invisible wall the protects the tv, "Smash?"

"WOAH NOT EVEN HIS MANLY PUNCH BRO!?"

"Yep... now anyways it's time for Boku no Hero Academy, or my Hero Academia!"

The tv turns on and the room got darker so the giant tv could be seen.

**"Why are you being so mean?"**

Those first words got everyone's attention, as they see Kid Midoriya standing in front of another kid, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Deku-kun?" Uraraka looked at the screen, _'he's so cute! Why is he crying?'_

"You were cute as a kid Midoriya, Kero" Tsu bluntly croaked, making the present Izuku, who had returned to his seat just before the show started, blush.

_'My baby is growing up so fast!' _Inko Midoriya thought/muttered, making those who heard realize the muttering Izuku does comes from his mother's side.

**"You're making him cry Kacchan!" kid Izuku then got himself in a weak fighting stance, that had many holes in his defenses.**

"Tch, Problem child way back then huh?" Aizawa sighed out, "students, note at how Midoriya's child self's stance is. With a stance like that, you can be defeated easily, regardless of your quirk."

**"If you keep on hurting him... uh... I'll uh... I'll stop you myself!"**

All Might smiles proudly, _'I knew you were the best choice for passing the torch too.'_

**It zooms in on kid Katsuki and his two goons who smirks and slowly started to activate their quirks.**

"Bakugou! You are not allowed to use your quirk in public!" Iida shouted, his arms waving comicly like a robot.

"Shut it, Four-Eyes!"

**"Heh, you wanna pretend you're a hero? You don't stand a chance without a quirk Deku!"**

**The kid Katsuki and his goons rush forward, showing Katsuki last as he throws a punch wrapped with a mini explosion.**

"Ow! Ya old hag! What the hell!" Katsuki nurses his head while glaring at his mother.

"YOU BRAT! That's your fucking cousin! You do not hurt your family!"

"Eh!? Midoriya and Bakugou are cousins!?" Every student shout in shock.

"You know," Tsu started while putting a finger to her chin cutely, "that would make sense if you think about it... Midoriya never calls Bakugou by his name but calls him Kacchan, and Bakugou always calls him Deku but sense they are family, he must have a cute nickname for Midoriya as well..."

Bakugou's mother then slaps Katsuki's head again, "now say your sorry to Izu-chan!"

Bakugou scowls at his mother for a second before looking at Midoriya, "Sorry dek-ow! Ya old hag!"

"I mean it katsuki! Say sorry properly!"

"Grr... Sorry Izu-chan..."

Uraraka held back a laugh at the scene, her face poofed up and redden with a blush.

**"Here's the sad truth..."**

The sound of the teenaged Midoriya made the class look up to see a beaten up kid Izuku.

**"All men are not created equal. When I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more powers than others..."**

"To be so young and learn that lesson..." Nezu shook his head, "our world really is unfair..."

"Indeed Nezu Sir!" All Might nodded, "I made a mistake myself not long ago that might even be shown on here soon that I still regret to this day, but I was proven wrong."

All Might's words confused most of UA students, but Midoriya knew what the Symbol of Peace was talking about.

**"But that won't hold me back!" A red shoe landed in a puddle showing a older Izuku running somewhere. "If anything, it pushes me to do better!"**

"Yeah Izu-kun! Don't let it get ya down!" Uraraka shouted before turning red and somehow uses her quirk to float in the air.

"Wow," I stare at the floating gravity girl, "I took her quirk from her while were here and somehow she is using it still... guess emotions overpower my power over you guys."

Inko and Bakugou's mom only chuckle and whisper to each other about playing Cupid.

**It shows a shark face villain roaring before returning to Izuku's innocent smile, it freezes into a comic book like introduction.**

**Izuku Midoriya**

"What's with the comic book vibe?" Denki asked.

I smile, "Your world is based on comic book heroes from the DC and Marvel Universes... like All Might is based on a mix of Superman and Captain America, and Kamui Wood is a mix of SpiderMan and Groot."

Everyone in the room only give me a strange look.

"Maybe later in the future I'll show you guys worlds from those Universes, might teach ya guys a new thing you never think of trying..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY GOD IM TRYING TO WATCH!"

**It zooms away from the villain, showing the Tatooin Station before showing Izuku's back.**

**"Woaah! That's one huge Super Villain!"**

"No fucking shit Deku," Bakugou cursed out, before his mother slapped his head again.

**All Might was shown in with lights as music starts to play.**

"No way! We have a theme song too!" Denki shouted, Jiro banging her head to how upbeat the beats of the theme song are.

Inko only shook her head lovingly as she thought, _'of course in a show about my son, it would show All Might first...'_

**_You see the sunrise_**

**Midoriya is seen kneeling before standing up.**

**_A new day's upon you_**

**_You bite your nails, and_**

**_your knees start to tremble_**

**_The time is upon you to_**

**_show them what you can do_**

**_And soon they will know that_**

**All Might slowly looks back as Midoriya reaches out to him.**

**_THE DAY HAS COME!_**

"You must really be a fan of All Might's for our show to consider showing you two alone together Deku-kun," Ochako guessed, Izuku sweating as so far only him and those who know about the One for All quirk would know what this symbolizes.

"You know Midoriya, this reminds me about what I said on the day we went to USJ, how I said your quirk reminds me of All Might's," Tsu croaked, causing Izuku to sweat more and All Might to whistle innocently.

"Speaking of All Might, our host Kato had said he had _healed _him earlier..." Momo pointed out, now causing both All Might and myself to sweat along with the already sweaty Izuku, luckily I came prepared.

"Sorry that's a spoiler if I told you about it, you'll have to wait for the next episode if you want info or wait for the break to ask the symbol of peace yourself."

I then look at Toshinori, who is still in his All Might persona, with a evil smirk and opens a mental link to his mind, _"had to throw you under the bus there Yagi-san but don't worry, next episode will show you and Izuku's talk on that rooftop, so you won't have to stay in your hero form for long, also, remember, I only made you immortal with endless energy while your here so you can be in your hero form as much as you want, but your body is still mortal so don't stress yourself to much by doing overly strong attacks like you stupidly just did before I started the show, otherwise when you return back to your world, the remaining flame of One for All will burn out and maybe even kill you, you're lucky that when you did that stupid showboating stunt just now that I replaced your quirk with the power of another world's hero Saitama, basically he is you and Izuku combined if you two had no muscles, always bored, bald, and has the power to even kill me if he gets serious enough."_

The symbol of peace widen his eyes slightly at my mental warning before nodding slightly, to let me know he understands, before asking, _"who is Saitama?"_

_"His world is far different than yours, tho if I had to guess, I'd say his world is just barely getting quirks unlike yours as there aren't as many heroes, Well there are just as many but most of them either ride bikes and thinks he can beat up a monster, only to become a corpse on the ground, or trained themselves to gain powers, of either strength or speed, or even modify their bodies with tech... but Saitama is different, everyday for three years he did 100 push ups, 100 sit ups and ran a 10 mile walk to gain his power, and honestly, I once fought him, made him get serious, and keep it a secret but he put me, someone who is near Kami's level of power, in a 1,000 year coma, and that was after I sent him flying off Earth, thru the sun, and into a black hole in a different galaxy, only for him to shrug it off like if it was just a bug bite and somehow jumps out of the black hole, back to his home galaxy, to his planet, landing a punch to my head, all in 5 second after he got to that black hole, 3 hours after I sent him flying... in other words, picture if you had the strength of both One for All and maybe a million of yourself, back in your heyday! Tho, that universe is fairly new, it appeared just a couple years ago in my home dimension's universe register files but it has history in it... frankly, I still wonder how it appeared suddenly out of the blue."_

That made Toshinori to hide under his table, pretending to pick up something he dropped, only to turn to his 'Small Might' form and cough up blood in shock before cleaning up his mess and returns to his hero form and sits back in his seat, trying not to sweat at the possibility of someone that strong.

**It shows the cast of 1-A being shown in their hero outfits**.

"Hey that's me!" "I look cool!" "I hope the girls like my outfit!" "SHUT UP GRAPIST! MY COSTUME IS THE ONLY COOL ONE THERE!"

_**Late into the night I hear it storming**_

**It shows Midoriya on a overpassing bridge at night, looking kinda sad.**

_**And into the rain is**_

_**what I pray and I'm hoping**_

_**Now I feel the pressure of the city**_

_**Oh, how it eats me whole**_

"Woah, the lyrics just got depressing," Jiro commented.

"Our show is actually using this song..." Izuku muttered.

"You know this song, Deku-kun?"

He nods, "I wrote it... that's my voice too..." he blushes slightly at one of his songs he made suddenly being listened too.

"You have an amazing voice Midoriya," Jiro said, surprised at how the cinnamon bun of the class made a depressing yet amazing song.

The complement only made the cabbage head blush more.

**_So many names and faces_**

**_Sleepless nights spent at unknown places_**

**_And everyday I walk into the great unknown_**

**It shows Midoriya walking, notebooks with his handwriting on the covers popping up before they are shown falling.**

"Midoriya," Izuku looks at his teacher, Aizawa, "what were those notebooks?"

Before the 9th user of One for All replied, I flick my fingers, and stacked in a pile in front of everyone in the room was Izuku's notebooks, "I hope you don't mind, but I made perfect copies of your notebooks for everyone to read."

The 13th notebook was burned, which got everyone but Izuku and Katsuki to wonder about it, even tho they didn't voice it.

**It shows kid Midoriya on the left and Kid Bakugou on the right staring at each other, a black line separating them.**

**_I'm not to blame..._**

**_I'm gonna take a stand_**

Mina cooed, "who gave Midoriya and Bakugou permission to be adorable!?"

"IM NOT ADORABLE, RACOON EYES!"

**The image change, with now the present time Bakugou and Midoriya looking away from each other, swapping where they were standing.**

**_Say my name!_**

"That's the bakubro and Midoribro we all know and love!" Kirishima joked as they saw TV Bakugou scowl.

**_I'm telling you to reach out and finally take my hand!_**

**Bakugou and Midoriya swung a punch at each other before it turns into an image of Shigaraki reaching out as if to grab something... or someone.**

Izuku, Tsu and Mineta flinch, simultaneously recalling a memory of the declaying man's attack, mainly when the villain had went over to them in attempt to declay Tsu. Everyone else flinched as well, recalling the day as well but it wasn't as scarring for them as it was for Tsu. Tsu cuddled into her neighboring seating classmate, who just happened to be Mineta. The purple haired pervert rubs the frog girl's head softly, before the two blush and part ways, their blush still there.

Mina notice the two and smirks, beginning the first of her shipping people together, "Mineta and Tsu sitting in a tree," she mutters just loud enough to cause the frog girl to blush more, and for Jiro to raise her earjacks and point them at the small pervert.

"Break her heart, and I break you."

Mineta just dumbly nods, not wanting to anger any women, _'Those rumors are true! Females are demons! Tho...' _he sneaks a peek at Tsu and blush more, _'she's a lot more cuter than I remember...'_

_**Colliding fists**_

_**There what's gonna make you**_

_**You grit your teeth**_

_**Or they're gonna break you**_

**_The time is upon you to show you all what you can do_**

**_Your breaking the mold to show you're _**

**_NOT THEM!_**

**It shows both All Might and Aizawa-sensei kicking villains asses before it shows Midoriya running forward, away from the screen.**

"That was so manly! I'm glad Aizawa-sensei is our teacher!"

Midnight smirks and nudges the eraser quirk teacher teasingly, "aww look Aizawa, they love you!"

Aizawa has his creepy proud smile, "like I care... I am their teacher, it's my job to make sure they become heroes..."

Present Mic smirks and teases the low key hero as well, "you're smiling Mummizawa!"

The bandaged hero drops his smile and looks at the shouting hero, "don't call me that..."

**_Will we break through!?_**

**_I DON'T KNOW, DON'T KNOW!_**

**_The bells are ringing_**

**_Come out and play now!_**

**_The time is upon you to show them all what you can do_**

**_And soon they will know that_**

**It shows Uraraka, Iida, Tsu, Mineta, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugou showing off their quirks in the sky before it switches to a darken area with Midoriya running forward, charging One for All in his arm as he swings a punch, his arm flickering between his arm and All Might's.**

**_THE DAY HAS COME!_**

**It shows pairs of the students of Class 1-A using their quirks in flickers before it shows Class 1-A standing with All Might.**

"Did anyone else noticed how it kept switching between All Might-sensei and Midoriya at the end, Kero?"

All Might and Izuku started to sweat again but stopped as I spoke up, "it'll be explained soon, at the beginning of the third episode."

"Why the third episode?" Todoroki asked.

I smirk, "the first episode, as the title will show in a bit, is Izuku-kun's origin story and the second one... well _kacchan_, sorry you'll have to see that..."

Katsuki scowls and flips me off, "fuck off Shitty God."

I chuckle and flip the explodo-boy off as well, "just be glad that the future you isn't as much as an dick or I'd kill you right now and make sure you stay dead."

My comment made both adults and students flinch at the realization that they are all technically at my mercy. I shrug off the rapid fear I felt from the mortals and flick my fingers, opening a portal, "I'm gonna go get some... _things... _you all keep watching and I'll be back by the end of the episode!"

I fly into the portal, which closes up as soon as I completely vanish inside it.

The cast stares at where I vanished for a second before they heard...

**"The first incident was in Qingqing city..."**

Both teachers, parents and students alike looked at the screen to see a hospital, which then zoom in on a baby that is glowing.

**"An extraordinary baby was born who radiated light..."**

**It zooms out to show a man with a terrified look, the word Papa was on his shirt, "a-aaaahh?!?!?"**

"I must admit Midoriya, you seem to know almost everything about quirks," the dog/mouse/bear principle explained, quite proud that there is some students at his school who pays attention to their world's history of quirks.

"Truly amazing, we should all follow Midoriya's example once we return to home," Iida shouted comically with his arms in a choping motion.

Izuku blushes at the complements, still not used to much praise, "I-it's n-no big deal... I always loved quirks and learning of them gave me some joy in my sad life..."

"Huh?" A few students muttered, confused about the cinnamon bun's statement.

**"After that, reports of people with super powers popped up across the globe..."**

**It shows a few people with quirks, a fire quirk, a ice quirk, and a ESP quirk.**

**"No one knew what was causing these quirks..."**

"Class, listen to what Izuku is saying, I'll be giving a quiz on this later," the bandaged Aizawa said, causing those who wasn't paying much attention to look at the screen.

**"Before long, the supernatural became the totally normal. Dreams now Reality."**

**It then shows All Might walking down a tunnel.**

**"The world became a super hero socialty, with about eighty percent of the population pocessing some uncanny ability... Our streets look like scenes from comic books. As cities swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collected consciousness..."**

**"RAH!" The shark faces villain from before roared and hit a cell tower, making it fall.**

**"It was the age of Heroes!"**

**The punching hero: Deatharms ran forward, punched his arms together and caught the falling cell tower, grunting when the weight landed on him.**

**"Woah! Nice! Way to go, Deatharms!" A civilian shouted, "the punching hero, man I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong!"**

**It zoomed in on Deatharms's face, freezing in a comic like state for a second.**

"That was manly!" Kirishima shouted.

**A torrent of water came rushing in front of the crowds, making a makeshift boarder line, revealing at the end of the water a fire fighter like hero, "Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!"**

**"Woah the rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here, too!"**

**Like with Deatharms, it zooms in on the rescue specialist and freezes in a comic book style for a second.**

"Pop quiz, what is Backdraft's quirk," Aizawa asked his students, "if you don't know exactly, you may peak at the notes Problem Child wrote up and that the God copied and gave us all."

A few students looked at the notes for the answer while some started to claim it was to create water from his body, but Izuku spoke up, "his quirk is water manipulation, that's why his hero suit has those water tanks on his arms, so he has a supply of water wherever he goes."

Aizawa nods, "now everyone, do you know why I asked this?"

Shrugs were met as Aizawa continued, "what if Backdraft was a villain you had to fight? He could easily drown some of you if you aren't careful, you should always get an idea on your opponent's quirk, or even weapons in order to fight against them with less chances of death."

**"But man, turning into a monster's an amazing quirk! What did he do?"**

**"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered."**

**"A quirk like that and he's just a bag snatcher?"**

"What a waste of a quirk," everyone said at the same time.

**As people in the crowds were talking, Izuku was pushing thru them to get as close to the action as possible.**

**"I'm sorry, the train's... Yes I don't know when I'll make it to work."**

**Flying overhead, a wooden man charged into battle, fangirls screaming, "You can do it, Kamui!"**

Mineta drooled, "the reason for being a hero! Fangirls!"

He was suddenly slapped by a tongue from Tsuyu.

**The bag snatcher tries to smash Kamui Wood but misses, growling out in rage, "GET AWAY OR ILL BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!"**

Snorts of laughter could be heard from Present Mic, "Heheh Toothpick..."

The other heroes rolled their eyes at their coleagues behavior.

**Izuku finally got to the front of the crowds, "whose fighting?"**

**It shows Kamui dodging the bag snatcher's attacks, "It's Kamui Woods!"**

**Like the first two heroes, Kamui Woods is shown in an action comic book style freeze, glaring at the villain.**

**"The young and talented rising star!"**

**The man standing next to Izuku, a bald man with ninja star shaped skin coming out of both sides of his head and the top of his head smirks, "you were the one asking but you gave the perfect commentary kid. You're a fanboy aren't cha?"**

**"Uh well..."**

Kaminari smirks, "I didn't realize how much of a hero Otaku you are Midoriya!"

Izuku grins sheepishly while looking away.

**Kamui starts running up the villain's arm before capturing the villain's wrist with his quirk, but gets swung around before shouting as he lands on a nearby train, "Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil!"**

The heroes and students sweatdrops, before Aizawa muttered, "showboating little shit..."

**"Oh, here it comes!" Izuku shouts as Kamui powers up. The star guy from before shouts out, "come on tree-man! Show us something flashy!"**

**"The Pre-emptive..." Izuku started.**

**"...Binding..." Kamui shouted.**

**Kamui and Izuku shouted as one as Kamui fires his special move, "...Lacquered Chain Prison!"**

**"Canyon Cannon!" A giant woman flew in and kicks the giant villain in the jaw, stealing the glory and interrupting Kamui's attack.**

**It flashes thru shocked faces of Izuku, Deatharms, Backdraft(tho it was hard to tell he was in shock too), and Kamui, "Huh?"**

**Camera men came running in muttering pervertedly, "body shot body shot body shot body shot..."**

**The giant lady was crouched in a lewd way over the villain, "piece of cake for the next hottest hero, hi there everyone, I'm Mt. Lady," she twirked slightly, "you don't have to worry about this bum anymore."**

Midnight growls, "slut!"

Aizawa looks at the rated R hero and deadplans, "pot, meet kettle."

**More perverted camera men appear muttering "body shot".**

**"Wait, she's getting all the credit," Kamui questioned.**

**Mt. lady is shown waving to everyone as Izuku narrates, "Along with superpowers came an explosive increase in crime... while governments was trying to make new laws to work with quirks, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of the comic books... Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil."**

**It shows Kamui in the background on his hands and knees in despair while Mt. lady took all the credit, smiling happily, "Heroes were soon accepted by the public and it was established as an official position.**

**"Based on their performance, they were paid by the government... their Career depended on staying in the spotlight."**

**Mt. lady's smile turned crooked and greedy as it darkened out only showing Mt. Lady and Kamui wood, the wood based hero in dispair.**

"So we cant make money by hero work alone it seems..." Todoroki muttered.

**"Gigantification, huh? She looks like she'll be popular and it's an amazing quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, it's use might be limited? No, but wether or not she can control the size..."**

"Hey! We can finally understand Midoriya's muttering!" The shocking quirk user joked, with others agreeing.

**The star man once again appears, "your taking notes huh? Wanna be a hero huh? That's great, you can do it!"**

**Izuku turns and smiles his cinnamon roll smile, "yes, I'll do my best!"**

Both All Might's and Mama-Midoriya's stomachs turned, feeling ashamed of their past actions of breaking the boy's dreams, Inko shedding tears remembering one moment in particular...

**EPISODE 1: IZUKU MIDORIYA'S ORIGIN!**

"It's Deku-kun's origin story!" Uraraka shouted happily.

**It shows the front of a school, the words "Aldera Junior High" were shown.**

**"So, since you're all third year students, it's time for you to think seriously about your future."**

**The back of a teacher's head was shown as he was talking to the class, two of the students being Izuku and Katsuki.**

"Hey look! It's Midoriya and Bakugou!"

"Kinda forgot they were in the same class together!"

"How could you with the names they call each other?" Kaminari smirks and imitates Bakugou, "DIE DEKU DIE!!!"

Bakugou growls in rage, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PICHU!?"

Izuku gulped, remembering what happens next and looked at his lap, not wanting to watch what happens next.

**"Now... I could pass out career aptitude tests but..."**

**The teacher then grabs the tests aggressively, "why bother..." some of the students started to activate their quirks as the teacher throws the papers in the air, "you all wanna go to the hero track!"**

**"YEAAAAAAH!"**

Aizawa stares at the screen, "all in favor of getting this guy's teaching license revoked when we return?" The UA staff, Inko, and Mitsuki all nodded, agreeing this man should not be teaching if he carelessly let's students use their quirks.

**"Yes, Yes, you all have wonderful quirks! But using powers aren't allowed at school, it's against the rules."**

The principle smiles, "at least he understands the rules, maybe we should let it slide..."

**"Teach! Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to become sidekicks to some busted D-Lister. Heh"**

**The screen freezes on Bakugou who is sporting a smug grin.**

**Katsuki Bakugou**

"There's Bakubro!"

**"You think you're better than us Katsuki!" Students were seen raging before Bakugou seen smirking, "Let's go, I'll take you all on!"**

**"Oh, if I remember right, you want to go to UA High right, Bakugou?"**

**"U.A.? That national school?!" "It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"**

**Izuku hid his face while his classmates were chatting.**

"Huh? Why are you hiding Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked, but was met with silence.

Bakugou also became suddenly quiet, remember this day as well.

**"That's exactly why you all are extras and I'm the main star!"**

**Bakugou jumps onto his desk, "I aced all the mock tests... im the only one at this dump who could possible get into U.A..."**

**All Might is seen as Bakugou speaks, "I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the richest hero of all time! People across the world will know my name... and it all starts at U. A. High!"**

**"Oh yeah! Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. too right?"**

**It shows Izuku flinching from his desk and a whiten out Bakugou before it shows their classmates laughing their asses off.**

"They're laughing? Why? Don't they know that Midoriya has a incredible quirk?" Iida looked confused, as did most of the others in the room other than the midoriya family, Katsuki Bakugou, Mitsuki Bakugou, the principal Nezu, Recovery Girl, and All Might.

**"Midoriya, no way he could ever get in!"**

**"There's no way you could get in without a quirk!"**

_'Without a quirk!?' _Everyone who didn't know about Izuku's past of being Quirkless thought in shock.

**"T-they actually got rid of that rule.. I could be the first one!"**

**"Rah!" BOOM! Katsuki exploded Izuku's desk, sending him to the back of the room.**

**"Listen Up Deku! You're even worse then these rejects you Quirkless Wannabe! You think they can have someone like you when they could take someone like me?!"**

All Might could only watch as his successor was being bullied, a small hint of his time limit happening soon was steam coming off of his neck, not enough to be noticed tho.

**"No, wait, Kacchan!" Izuku looked as if he was about to have a panic attack as he scooted backwards in fear, "it's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything!" He hits the wall with his back, making him even more scared as he raises both hands in the air in a giving up matter, "you gotta believe me!"**

**Izuku looks down, "it's just that it's been my dream to be a hero ever since I was little... I may not have a quirk but, I can still try can't I?"**

**Bakugou and the other classmates started to look like demons standing above Izuku as he growls out, "you'll never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exam!"**

"Hey Bakugou! Stop being mean to Deku-kun!" Uraraka tried to scowl at the explosive man but it looked cute with her cheeks puffed up.

"SHUT IT ROUNDFACE!"

**"Defenseless Izuku!" On Screen Bakugou laughed as it shows Izuku looking at his lap, "this school's already crappy! You really wanna embarrass it by failing so hard!?"**

**The screen changed to, showing a shopping area, the words "the same city" and "PM 0:01" were shown.**

"Huh?" Everyone thought before hearing a woman scream.

**"Waaaah!"**

**It shows a woman on the ground using her quirk as a shield as a employee runs out of the store and shouts, "Thief!"**

**It shows the Sludge Villain that was on the news more than ten months ago, cash in is body, "catch me if you can!"**

Katsuki growls, remembering the bastard.

**A bunch of bystanders are seen talking as a skinny man comes walking out of a store, "where are all the heroes at?" "Normally they would've come right away..." "this guy is taking advantage of what happened this morning.."**

**"There's no end to them."**

**The skinny man suddenly bulked up, "There is an end."**

"Huh? All Might?" The students all stared.

**"For now I am here, that is."**

**The screen shown two intermission signs with the title, first in blue, then in red.**

**It then shows a clock from Izuku's classroom before showing the green haired protagonist sitting at his desk on his phone, "man, that fight from this morning is all over the news, I better write some notes down before I forget anything."**

**A hand snatches the not burned notebook before showing it to be Katsuki, "we're not done talking yet, Deku."**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" A good majority of both Class 1-A and 1-B shouted.

**Two of Katsuki's goons come walking up, "what's that you got? His diary?"**

**Katsuki holds it so everyone can read it.**

**"Huh, hero Analysis for the Future, No.13?"**

**"Seriously, you're delusional!"**

**"R-real funny guys... just give it back..."**

**Katsuki slams the notebook between his fist, creating the burns that the class had seen on it before.**

"Bakugou! Destroying people's property with your quirk is against the law!" Iida shouted while waving his arms comically.

**"That's so mean..." Katsuki then throws the notebook out the window.**

**"Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. When I'm the only student from this backwater school, people will start talking about me, the next big thing! It's not ego talking, I'm just that great."**

"Ego..." both most of the students of U.A. High and one of Katsuki's goons muttered.

**Katsuki places a hand on Izuku's shoulder and makes it burn, "don't apply for U.A. or else..."**

**Izuku shakes in fear while Katsuki and his two goons walks away, the goons smirking smugly, "that's just sad, you could've at least say something back"**

**"He finally gets it! He's pathetic, not able to face reality!"**

Both Izuku and Katsuki closed their eyes, knowing the next moment will change everything.

**"You know, if you really wanna be a hero that badly, there might be another way... just pray you'll get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off a building."**

You could hear a pin drop as the screen freezes, no one wanting to accept that they heard Katsuki telling Izuku to kill himself.

Before anyone could react, Aizawa wrapped Katsuki up in his scarf and flings him up close to him, "you want to be the number 1 hero and yet you told someone to kill themself? Give me one fucking good reason why I shouldn't expel you?"

"Mr. Aizawa, let him go..."

Everyone turned and looked at Izuku, who was still looking at his lap, "this happened a long time ago, I didn't listen to his words back then, and I'm sure he would make a great hero someday..."

Aizawa signs and blinks, dropping Katsuki out of his scarf as it returns around his shoulders, "be lucky Midoriya is giving you a chance, otherwise, I would've set it up so you are locked up for the rest of your life."

**"What?" On screen Katsuki asked as Izuku turned to glare, making the green hair protagonist stiffen in fear.**

**_'Idiot, think before you speak.'_**

**Izuku walks by a pond finding his notebook, burned and floating in water, fish nibbling on it, "that's not fish food, stupid... give it back." He grabs the notebook.**

**"Stupid jerk..."**

**"Mom hurry!" A younger Izuku voice rang as the screen shown a kid Izuku, holding an All Might action figure.**

"KAWAII!!!" The female students cooed at the smile on Izuku's face, making the present Izuku blush.

**"Computer time!" Izuku runs up to his mother, who is younger and thinner than the one in the audience with the other watching.**

"Midoriya..." Izuku turned to Mineta, "Your mom's hot."

Izuku turns to Tsuya who nods and slaps Mineta with her tongue, "thanks Tsu."

**"Jeez, you've probably added ten thousand views just by yourself, Izuku. It's to scary for me, I can't watch it."**

"What video are you watching, Young Midoriya?"

"Ahh... well..."

**"The video I loved was an old one... A disaster that happened a long time ago... but more important, it was the debuted of the greatest hero, the world has ever known."**

**"Can you see that! He's already saved a hundred people! That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes!"**

**All Might is seen carrying more people while laughing, "Look! He's got more!"**

**Kid Izuku looks mesmerized by the video as All Might smiles, "Fear not citizens, Hope has arrived! Because I am here!"**

**Kid Izuku looks blown away and starstruck before pumping his fist in the air, "he's the coolest in the universe! And once I get my quirk, I wanna be just like him!"**

"Heheh I think we just found All Might's biggest fan!" The classes nods in agreement, embarrassing the successor.

**Inko watched her son laughing before frowning sadly.**

**"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen."**

**A doctor is shown before showing Kid Izuku's shocked face, dropping his All Might Action Figure.**

**"Oh dear... so you think somethings wrong? Most of the other students in Izuku's class already got their quirks."**

**"Excuse me," the doctor says, "but you're a fourth generation, right ma'am? May I ask about your Quirk?"**

**"Yes, of course... I can float small objects to me, my husband can breath fire."**

_'That's nothing like Midoriya's quirk!' _The UA students and staff that didn't know of One for All thought.

**"Normally by the age of four, he would've manifested one or both of those Quirks, but after examining his xrays, I doubt he will. In the past when the superpowers started showing up, the results of early research studies was published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not. People without the second joint were the ones discovered to gain a power."**

"That man should have his license revoked!" Recovery Girl shouted, "that's no way to tell a youngin that they won't get a quirk!"

Everyone who didn't know about Midoriya's Quirklessness kept watching the screen.

**"As you see here, these xrays show that Izuku has two joints... it's unusual to see these days, but that means he has no quirk."**

"Hey Midoriya?"

Izuku looks over to Kaminari, "yeah?"

He regretted it instantly as Kaminari, Mineta, and oddly enough Dark Shadow rushed the poor boy and held him down while taking off his shoe, kaminari grabbing his pinky toe and feeling it, "Hey the doc wasn't kidding! Midoriya does have two joints!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Bakugou roared out while throwing his own shoe at the shocking wheeey guy, "that's because Deku doesn't have a quirk!"

Iida frowns, "but if that's true... what does Midoriya have?"

That question sparked something in Katsuki's memory.

**_Flashback_**

**_"I got this power from somebody but I can't say who..."_**

**_Flashback end_**

"Deku... after this episode is over... we're gonna have a talk about that power of yours."

Suddenly a portal opened up and spat out a crisp body, a huge hole straight thru the chest.

"Note to self..." I say standing up, wiping the burn marks off my face, "get rid of the letting villains come to my realm..."

Flicking my fingers, a solid wall appeared, blocking the area where the villains would sit. I then look around to see everyone staring at me, "what? Got something on my face?"

Nezu spoke up, "more like you are missing your chest, Kato-san."

I look down and chuckle after seeing the hole thru my body, "you let a villain into your realm and the villain turns your power against you... don't worry about it, in another showing area, a villain got lose and took my powersourse, but I had the heroes from that world help me take her down, so you don't need to worry about dying or anything!"**(AN1)**

**"Can you see that! He already saved a hundred people!"**

Smiling, I shake my head, "get ready for the waterworks people."

**"That's crazy, it hasn't even been ten minutes!"**

**All Might could be heard laughing as somber music got louder, "look he's got more!"**

**"Mom..." **

Inko felt her eyes tear up, as she heard her baby's voice that sad again.

**"He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in..."**

Everyone else also felt tears threatening to fall as they can tell their friend/rival/classmate/student was hurt and they couldn't do anything to cheer the young version of him up.

Izuku felt tears falling as he remembers the day as if it was yesterday.

**"Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up..." the chair chibi-Izuku is sitting in turns, causing the tv Inko to nearly cry.**

**Chibi-Izuku was shaking while pointing at a paused image of All Might smiling, tears refusing to fall.**

**"Can I... be a hero, too?"**

Inko couldn't stand it anymore and rushed to her son, crying, at the same time the TV Inko did the same, **"I'm sorry Izuku! I'm so sorry/**I should've told you yes! I'm so sorry!"

The UA staff and students, and Mitsuki watched both versions of mother and son cry, as an older Izuku begins to narrate.

**"No... that's not it... that's not what I wanted to hear mom... couldn't you see... my world was crumbling... there was only one thing I wanted to hear..."**

**It shows the Izuku from earlier, dressed in his school uniform standing in front of a tunnel.**

**"I decided that day... no matter what people say or thinks, I'll brush it off and keep smiling... just like him!"**

**"Ha ha ha ha ha," behind Izuku as he was laughing like All Might was sludge rising from the ground.**

Katsuki widen his eyes, _'Deku you fucker, you were attacked by him too?'_

**Izuku finally notices the villain and turns around, unable to move in fear, "a-a villain!?"**

**"A medium-sized invisibility cloak..."**

"Izuku/Deku-kun/Midoriya run!"

"Deku! Run you bastard!"

**Izuku tried to run but the sludge caught him, and begins to suffocate him, Izuku's notebook flies off and lands open nearby.**

**"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon.**

**_'I can't... breath...'_**

All Might clutches his fists in rage, _'if I was only faster...'_

**"Can't grab me. I'm fluid! Thanks for the help... you're my hero."**

I grabbed my throat gasping for air, causing the heroes to worry.

"Are you alright, Kato?"

I look up, my eyes now green, as is my hair, "y-yea... j-just a relapse... from a memory..."

All Might looks at me for a moment before nodding.

**_'I think I'm dying... someone... help!' _A sewer manhole cover flies into the air.**

I calm down and shakes my head, returning my hair and eye colors to normal as the TV All Might appears.

**"Its all right now, young man... for now I am here that is!"**

**The sludge villain sends an attack at All Might only for the hero to duck under it and charge forward.**

**"TEXAS SMASH!!!!!!"**

**"I... can't... hold... together!" The sludge villain explodes, freeing the near dead Izuku.**

**_'Is that... All... Migh...'_**

Everyone was at the end of their seat in worry for the green haired boy before laughing as this happened

**Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat.**

**Izuku was being lightly slapped by All Might.**

**"Ahh good thought we lost you there!"**

**Izuku then screams and backs away in comical shock.**

"Midoriya, you're a riot man!" "That reaction tho!" "I see a meme here!" "SHUT IT IM WATCHING THIS!"

On the teachers end tho... "YOU DONT WAKE SOMEONE AFTER SOMETHING THAT TRAMANIC BY SLAPPING THEM YOU OAF!"

All Might's head had a large lump on it and Recovery Girl's fist was smoking from her attacking the #1 Hero.

**"I'm glad you're okay! Sorry bout getting you caught up in my justicing! I don't usually make mistakes like this but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place! Ha Ha Ha!"**

"Showboating much..." Aizawa grumbled out.

All Might tries to look ashamed but in his hero form, it just looks even more showboatingly like.

**"But you were a big help back there! Thank! I caught the evil-doer!"**

**_'The number one hero... All Might... HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!'_**

**All Might's smile gleams in light **while All Might also smiles, "Thank you Young Midoriya!"

**"Holy crap... I gotta get an autograph! I have a pen somewhere... Please sign my notebook! Ahhh he already did!!!!!"**

"Pffff midoriya! You could rival Iida with those bowing!"

**"This'll be a treasure! A family heirloom!"**

"Even All Might doesn't know what to say!"

**"Well, I gotta get this guy to the police!" All Might starts to stretch to take off into the air.**

**_'Wait... there are still things I wanna ask him..."_**

"Midoriya, you didn't do what I think you did did you, Kero?"

"All Might, Problem Child did that didn't he?"

All Might could only smile.

**"Thanks for the continued support!"**

"He did."

**"Waaaaaaaaahhh!" Izuku could be seen hanging onto All Might's leg.**

**"Let go! I love my fans but this is to much!/if I let go I'll die!/good point."**

"Problem Child... first rule about heroing... never grab onto a hero if you know they are going to jump so high that the fall can kill you."

**"I just have a lot of things to ask you! You're my all time favorite hero!"**

**"I get it! Just keep your eyes and mouth shut!"**

**Midoriya does so and while All Might is trying to find a place to land, he coughs, some blood comes out of his mouth, _'shit.'_**

"All Might, are you ok?!"

I stand up, "All will be revealed in the next episode."

The students and others that don't know about All Might's time limit nods and quites down... for now...

**"My whole life just flashed before my eyes..."**

**"Not a very smart move, bang on the door for a while, someone will let you down. I'm seriously outta time, so I see you on the other side of the screen."**

**"Wait not yet! One second!"**

**"No, I cannot wait!"**

**"But-"**

**_You should give it up_**

**_I'm sorry Izuku_**

**_What the hell can you do ya Quirkless wannabe_**

**_'Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure... like there is no hope for me... but even so... I...'_**

**"Even if I don't have a quirk, can I become a hero?"**

**That question made All Might stop.**

**"I'm a normal kid without any powers... could I hope to be someone like you!?"**

**"Meeting All Might was a dream come true... a real miracle... standing in front of me is the hero I idolized for most of my life. I didn't realize it at the time... but that chance encounter would change the course of my future!"**

**End cedits**

**It shows Izuku's notebook opened to his own hero outfit design.**

**_Between my mediocre self and the world that surrounds me_**

"Woah, a Ending song too!?"

**_I form an image and grab on, but it's still so far away_**

**It shows an image of All Might punching forward before changing to Izuku running towards the brightest star next to a beach**

**_I awoke from a dream where however I got close, I slipped farther away_**

**_A city brimming with glimpses of dawn is speaking in whispers_**

**Chibi-Izuku's hand holding an All Might Action Figure flies by changing the scene to show images flashing of chibi-Izuku playing with the action figure happily.**

**_Trembling, I'm searching the darkness for the meaning of life_**

"Ahh another searcher in the darkness," Tokoyami chirped.

**Grass rushed past the chibi-Izuku going back to the image of the older Izuku running after the star.**

**_Between my mediocre self and the world that surrounds me_**

**_I form an image and grab on, but it's still so far away_**

**_What must I discard in order to finally arrive there?_**

**Izuku trips a little but runs back forward, not giving up.**

**_Again and again, I try crying out!_**

**_But all I end up being is myself_**

**_Wether in dreams or in reality_**

**Izuku, while running, covers his face with his arm and discards any tears he let lose while he was running towards the star.**

**_I know I can get past this!_**

**It shows a chibi-Izuku in black and white, tears falling from his eyes.**

**_It doesn't matter if I stumble_**

**Then it shows an older Izuku in black and white, also crying**

**_It doesn't matter if I cry_**

**It then shows the beach in color, Izuku's footprints next to the amazing view.**

**_Because someday, everything will come up roses_**

**The screen shuts off.**

"Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I'm beat so... here!" The screen slides down into the floor revealing a large campus with four buildings, The midoriya's apartment complex, the bakugou's house, and two large buildings that say UA Dorms: Staff, and UA dorms: Students, "I made copies of your homes of the future and put them here. For the students, Class 1A on floors 2, 4 and 6, Class 1B on floors 3, 5, and 6, and the other students on floor 7. The ground floor is the common area. For the parents, I just brought their homes. And for the staff of UA, just pick a room at your dorm and it'll warp you to your homes instead since I know some of you don't want to have the same size bedrooms as your students. Izuku, Bakugou, you can choose wether to stay at your homes or go into the dorms with your classmates. All Might, May I speak with you for a moment?

All Might and I walk away from the dorms and closer to the wall the has a picture of UA high's building on it, "ok, I know you know that I'm Midoriya, so you want me to explain it right?"

Toshinori nods, "yes Young Midoriya or Kato, or whatever your name is really."

I chuckle, "you see... gods of Animation are composed of spirits of those who live in the world's the God watches over, along with their birth soul. And Toshinori..." I put my fingers to my mouth, making a smile, "did you forget my words already?"

"M-master?!"

"Shhh, that's only one of my spirits Toshi," I smile and walk away, "Oh by the way... thanks for saving me that day..." my image turns into an older Deku, "the next episode I'll be saying something at the end which will make you proud to make me your successor."

My image returns to normal as I open a portal, "tell everyone that after everyone gets used to the idea of being in another world, we will return to the viewing room to watch the next few episodes."

I jump in the portal and enter the destroyed control center of my realm, "fuck, this is gonna take weeks to repair..." turning to the viewers watching me show the cast of My Hero Academia their world, I smile.

"Oh hey, didn't see you guys there! I'm Kato, the God of Anime, or more commonly known as the God of Animation! I'm sure if you had watched my fellow god Asobi**(fanfic Account name: ****Alphasix321) **showing another timeline/Alternate universe of these heroes and heroes in training their life, that we Gods have ranks or tiers! Asobi's tier is 6-C, but if he could use his science, he could easily get up to a 3-B. Well my tier is 3-A! Tho if anything, if me and Asobi were to fight, he might beat me, only if I couldn't use every one of my skills. If I use all of my skills, I'm at least a tier 2-B but I could still lose to Asobi if I'm not careful cause I'm a jack of all trades master of none, while Asobi-san is a jack of one trade, master of one, as he is a man of science, so he could find a way to beat me easily!"

Smiling, "now of course, im not a weakling as I have the powers of Izuku Midoriya, Son Goku, Vinsmoke Sanji, Naruto Uzumaki, and many more. I also have the brainpower that both me and Asobi share, Senku Ishigami, so it's near impossible for us to lose to each other, but not impossible at all!"

Looking away from the audience, "now how about we all go beyond!

**Plus Ultra!"**

**Linebreak 10101010101010101010101010**

**Now how was that for a chapter!**

**The AN1 is referencing what happens in my other story where I, Kato the God of Anime show another show/world their world/show. The chapter this is referencing isn't out yet tho so yeah...**

**Now let's go beyond plus ultra! Read On Kato Squad**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
